The Hylian Hero
by Yellow Di
Summary: Oo Finally the 6th chapter! W00t! Well, you know thw drill. It's the same storyline as Ocarina of Time!
1. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

Yellow: Hello! This is my first fan fic, and my first post on Fanfiction.net! I have a couple of things to tell you people...like....I, and..hope....and that you...and like...and my fanfic! ;) I know for a fact that I'll get flames for this...but oh well, Happy readings!!!  
  
Disclaimer: oh yea, I own stuff! I own loads of stuff! I own several Zelda games...I own this fan fic! But no! I don't own own Zelda, or any of the other characters of the games! ^_^  
  
Yellow: now I will explain the many simple rules of reading this fanfic -   
1) you read it from left to right! (otherwise it would make no sense!)  
2) ** = extras or actions  
3) () = thoughts  
  
ok....now what? Oh yea! the fic! ^_^;  
  
Chapter 1 - It was a dark and stormy night! (really?)  
  
Narrator: It was a dark and stormy night (he he he!) and all the inhabitants of the Kokiri Forest were sleeping soundly in their snug beds. All but one child had beautiful dreams about the next day and what they would do for fun. The only child withought that beautiful dream was a young boy named Link. Link dreamed of a horrible man with a red mohawk and a giant gem on his forehead, riding on a horse with a strange girl captive. He was gonna run over Link (NOOOOOO) and then...he woke up panting and sweating.  
  
Link: *pant pant*  
  
Narrator: see! I told you! XP  
  
Link: what a freaky dream! *looks outside his window and sees it's raining* Oh well!  
  
Narrator: the next day Link is talking with his old friend Saria.  
  
Link: yea...he was really ugly, and was about to run me over! Then I woke up! ^_^;  
  
Saria: and what did you do after you woke up? O_o  
  
Link: :D I went back to sleep!  
  
Saria: -_-' you just went back to sleep?!?!? seriously?!?!  
  
Link: yea! I WAS kinda tired!  
  
Saria: ¬.¬ riiiight!  
  
Link: O_o hey! Wassat?  
  
Saria: what?  
  
Link: That! *pointing at a shining object coming straigh for Link*  
  
Strange shining object: *high piched voice* look out!  
  
Narrator: the strange shining object, just so happened to be a fairy, and it crashed head firts into Links face. The fairy fell dizzily to the floor, and Link fell off the log he was sitting on from surprise. The fairy dusted herself and bowed politely.  
  
Fairy: I'm looking for a boy!  
  
Saria: *looking at Link* uhhhh...*pointing at Link* he's a boy!  
  
Fairy: Who is to help us save the Great Deku Tree!  
  
Link: *frowning* He's over there *pointing to a boy standing near the opening to the great Deku Tree* He's Mido!  
  
Navi: No! The great Deku Tree told me it was some kid without a fairy! *looks at Link* Ok, dude, I'm your fairy until you die!  
  
Link: *blink blink* uhhhh....did I sign a permission slip for this or something? I don't remember being told I was ever getting a fairy!  
  
Saria: what are waiting for! You'll finally be like everyone else and Mido will have to accept you cuz you've got a fairy now!!!! :D  
  
Link: ¬.¬ since when did he care if anyone had a fairy?  
  
Saria: >. don't be so dificult!  
  
Link: O_o ok ok!   
  
Fairy: I'm Navi!  
  
Link: I'm Link!   
  
Saria: I'm Saria! Nice to -   
  
Link: *interrupts Saria* ok! Enough with the formal! Now what, Navi?  
  
Navi: *pacing* Uhhh...now....hmmm.....lemme see.........errrrrr.....  
  
Link: *falling asleep* *yawn*  
  
Navi: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*drooling and staring into space*  
  
Link: *blink blink* Umm...Saria?   
  
Saria: yea! *blink blink*   
  
Link: I think we broke her! *starts poking Navi*  
  
Sound Effect Dude: TING! *light bulb*  
  
Navi: NOW I REMEMBER! :D  
  
Link: great what? :D  
  
Navi: The Great Deku Tree has been poisoned, and you have to help him! :D  
  
Link: great :D but...:( how am I suposed to do that? I don't have anything but the clothes on my back and you!  
  
Saria: I know!!!! You can buy a sheild, and....I think there's a sword somewhere in a hidden cove......that's hidden! :D  
  
Link: *looks at her with doubt*  
  
Navi: *beams from ear to ear* GREAT!!!!! LET'S GO!!!!   
  
Link: Uhhhhh....OK! :D  
  
Narrator: The group goes off to look for a hidden cove near a garden.....(but they don't know that! ^_~) Saria decides to stay behind and make up excuses for anyone who asks for Link.  
  
Navi: I can't wait! First we're gonna swing with the sword....then we're gonna put the sword in a seith.....and then we're gonna unpoison the Great Deku Tree with the sword!!! XD  
  
Link: O_o is unpoison even a word?  
  
Navi: who cares!!!! :D  
  
Saria: Have fun!!!! :D *waves at Link and Navi* (I feel like a mom! -_-')  
  
Narrator: After a couple of seconds walking, Link bumps into a girl.  
  
Girl: Hi Link! O_o ooooooh! I see you got a fairy! I told ya the Great Deku Tree would send you one! :D  
  
Link: Yea! Thanks!  
  
Navi: *whispering* who was that?  
  
Link: *whispers back* Dunno!  
  
Narrator: After a one minute, Link bumps into a friend of his that's practicing his targeting with rocks!  
  
Boy: Hey Link! If you press Z button -   
  
Link: *interupting him* save it for Nintendo!  
  
Boy: *shrugs* There's a hidden cove over there! *pointing to a hidden cove* You can crawl through it....but that's hidden and no one knows about it!   
  
Link: uhhh....right! save it for Nintendo!  
  
Navi: Hey look! A hidden cove....that's hidden!!!! :D  
  
Link: it's too small to just walk through! I'll have to crawl!  
  
Narrator: Link starts crawling....and what is THIS?!?! OH NO!!!! DEAR GOD!!! LINK'S BEEN STABBED IN THE BACK BY A MOBLIN!!!! GET AWAY YOU FEIND!!!! HOW DARE YOU HURT SIR LINK SO!! OH YUCK!!!!  
  
Link: *angrily* A MOBLIN NEVER STABBED ME IN THE BACK! I'm still here you moron! Stop narrating stuiff that isn't true!!! >_  
  
Navi: time for a new Narrator!!  
  
A_I Narrator: Hi! I'll be your narrator for the rest of this fic!  
  
Narrator: NO FAIR!!!! >. *little girl voice* GO AWAY!   
  
A_I Narrator: ok! I'll leave then! bye! :D  
  
Link: and Navi: *blink* (Gee, that was fast! O_o)  
  
Narrator: I promise i won't narrate things that haven't happened yet!!!! >_;  
  
Link: good! (yet?!?! O_o;)  
  
Narrator: (shoot! now I have to say what really happens! ¬.¬') Link crawls through the cove and ends up in a sort of maze with giant balls of vines roling around.  
  
Link: Wow! They keep rolling around in the same path!  
  
Navi: great! That way it'll be easier for us to get the sword! Let's go!!! :D  
  
Narrator: to be continued! -_-'  
  
Link: what?!?!  
  
Navi: why?!?!?!  
  
Yellow: Cuz I said so!  
  
Navi: who's that?!?! Are...*gasp* are you my conscience?  
  
Yellow: yes! I'm everyone's conscience!!! XD  
  
Navi: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *drooling and staring into space*  
  
Link: *blink* I think you broke her! O_o  
  
Yellow: *poking Navi* right! Well.....*stops poking Navi* That's enough for today! Uhhh...see you whenever! :D  
  
  


ok..now on the author's note - 

  
Yellow: I know....really corny! But, I liked the fight between Link and the Narrator! :D Anyway ummm....I'll try to upate as regularly as possible...but....I'm known for my lateness! ;) oh well, until next time! 


	2. Hidden Sword and the Great Deku Tree!

Yellow: *looks around* wow! Chapter 2! Amazin'!!! Well...enjoy!   
  
Chapter 2 - Hidden sword and the Great Deku Tree!  
  
Narrator: We last found our...*ahem* hero...in a fix!  
  
Link: It was not a fix! ¬.¬ We had just finished deducting that it would be easy cuz the giant balls of vines move in a circular path!  
  
Navi: Hey, that sounded really smart! :D (o.o are those que-cards?)  
  
Link: ^_^ thank you!   
  
Narrator: ¬.¬ too bad the "cuz" ruined it! ¬_¬  
  
Link: whatever! the point is...I have to get to a chest! Hey, Navi, fly over the maze and tell me which way the chest is!  
  
Navi: Can't! ._.  
  
Link: *confused* what?!?! Why not?  
  
Navi: Cuz I think the system programer programmed me to not be able to fly over one foot of you unless there's an item in the sky!  
  
Link: *still confused* right!  
  
Narrator: I think the system programmer didn't want to make the hero lazy! (I'm having fun harrasing this guy! XD)  
  
Link: whatever! (It's not working, idiot! ¬_¬) ok..first let's go through this corner......aaaaaand....  
  
Navi: hey look! :D It looks exactly the same.....uhhhh.......:D hey LOOK!!!  
  
Link: *looking everywhere but foreward* what? do you see the chest?  
  
Navi: yes! :D  
  
Link: where? :o HEY COOL!  
  
Navi: YAY! I get to turn yellow now and circle the chest!!!! weeeeee!!!!!! :D  
  
Link: and I'll follow!!!  
  
Navi: but what's that big green thing that's coming toward us? O_o  
  
Link: *running as fast as he can toward the chest* GIANT BALL OF VINES!!!!!! RUUUUN!!!!!!  
  
Navi: or in my case....FLY!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: and....yep! You got it...he escaped the evil clutches (or prickles) of the giant ball of vines! If he HAD gotten squashed....we'd have to say all of this all over again! :D  
  
Link: *grabbing on to the chest* Did we make it? >_  
  
Navi: yep! :D bye bye, mister ball of vines!!!  
  
Ball of Vines: bye bye, little fairy!  
  
Navi: what a nice ball of vines! ^_^   
  
Link: *freaked out* right! Narrator, you take it from here!  
  
Narrator: tension builds between us folks, as Link faces the treasure chest! If I were a pirate, I'm sure I would have snatched that chest...but it looks like it's stuck to the ground! I have pink underwear! Link has his hands on the chest....and...and...folks he's pulling it open! My GOD! THE CHEST IS SO MUCH BIGGER THAN HIM!!!! Will his hand reach the treasure inside the chest? Oh no! Folks he's fallen inside the chest! and and.....my butt iches! FOLKS, LINK HAS GOTTEN OUT OF THE CHEST UNHARMED!! Yes that's right! He's taken out a beautiful sword!!  
  
Link: OK!!! That's enough!   
  
Navi: :D now we only have to buy a sheild!  
  
Link: It's only 40 rupees in the store we have!  
  
Narrator: ON TO THE COLLECTING OF RUPEES!!! (I got really into this!)  
  
- a couple of seconds later -  
  
Link: Hey, Saria!  
  
Saria: I see you got the sword! Nice! Here's 5 rupees! ^_^  
  
Link: five? five?!?!? that's it?!?!!   
  
Saria: uhhh...yeeeeaaaa!  
  
Link: I need 40.....not 5!!!!  
  
Saria: I'm sure the twins would be happy enough to lend you some moeny!  
  
Link: Yea...but how am I going to pay them back?  
  
Saria: I dunno!  
  
Link: Nah! I'll just go to mido's house...."break in", open all those chests he's got there....and I'll just collect some more in that weird grass that doesn't seem to move unless I cut it!  
  
Saria: yea! I guess you right!  
  
Link: Oh yea! :o I can also smash some of those tacky pots in the twins house!   
  
Saria: yea...that too! *nodds* Ok....I'll meet you later!  
  
Link: what?!? Aren't you gonna come with me?  
  
Saria: me? Course not! This is the part where I mysteriously disapear! ;)  
  
Link: oh yea!  
  
Narrator: what? I'm sorry I was sleeping! I missed everything! Could you repeat all that again?  
  
Saria and Link and Navi: *evil glare*  
  
Narrator: ^_^; kidding!!! kidding!  
  
- later -  
  
Narrator: sooooo.........Link did as he planned....he "broke in" Mido's house, opened the many chests he had, went to the twins house, broke some pots in their faces (Why did'n they do anything? O_o) and ran in the grass like a maniac, not even once looking at the floor!! Now, he's going to the shop to buy a sheild for 40 rupees!   
  
Link: Great! Now that i've got a sheild....I have to go to Mido and kill the evil inside the Gear Deku Tree! (or so Navi has told me!)  
  
Narrator: sooo..Link goes up to where Mido stands guard of the 'way to the Great Deu Tree'  
  
Mido: Hey look it's .....the.....fairylessssss.....  
  
Link: *snickers* That's right! I got a fairy! If you don't mind, I have to see the Great Deku Tree!  
  
Mido: You can't see him! He's sick! and besides...you need the proper gear to pass me!  
  
Link: *takes out his sword and sheild* HAH!  
  
Mido: dang it! *sulking* you can pass! *gets out of the way* *mumbles to himself* Stupid guy who didn't have a fairy and now hes got one!  
  
Narrator: Link passes Mido and.....what's this?  
  
Link: Hey, Navi, what are you doing?  
  
Navi: My fairy insticts tell me that this is no flower! This is a monster!  
  
Link: cool! Navi, gimme stats!  
  
Navi: Uhhhh.....it's purple and has a really big mouth!   
  
Link: NO! Gimme advice on how to kill it!!  
  
Navi: Uuuummm....SLASH IT! *nodds* (I feel smart! ^_^)  
  
Link: -_-' oookay!   
  
- a few slashes later -   
  
Link: Look! We got to the Great Deku Tree! :D  
  
Great Deku Tree: Thank you, Navi, for bringing me young Link! Come forth, little fairy!  
  
Navi: *flying over to the Great Deku Tree* weeeee!  
  
Narrator: *checks watch* maaaan....this is taking long!  
  
Link: Shut up! Besides, you don't even have a body!  
  
Narrator: I don't?!? o_o;  
  
Link: ¬.¬ no! You are a disembodied voice!!! DISEMBODIED!  
  
Navi: *flying back to Link* :D  
  
Link: What happened?  
  
Navi: The Great Deaku Tree healed by stupidity, soooo...now my intellengece is that of a normal fairy....again!  
  
Link: Nice!  
  
Navi: Yep!  
  
Great Deku Tree: Well, young man, you have been chosen by the gods to save the world!   
  
Link: O_O  
  
Great Deku Tree: I thought that would happen! But...There is no time to waste! A man riding a horse with an evil aura came here one ngiht and poisnoned me! You have been chosen to save the world, and thus cure me!  
  
Link: O_O  
  
Great Deku Tree: ahem!  
  
Link: O_O [totally speechless]  
  
Great Deku Tree: *cough* ...I SAID THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! *opens mouth* now get inside of me, and go to the deepest part of the dungeon! There you will find the monster that has been causing me such pain!  
  
Link: *snapped out of it when the Geat Deku Tree yelled at him* uhh...ok! C'mon Navi!  
  
Narrator: (I don't feel like going inside of a tree! It makes me fee like he's going to eat us! This wasn't in the contract!)  
  
  


Author's Note - 

  
  
Yellow: to be conitued! :D ookay! see ya'll next time!   
  
Link: WHAT?!?! THAT'S IT?!?!  
  
Yellow: Hey! What are you doing in my room? O_o  
  
Link: ¬_¬ i came outta the TV!  
  
Yellow: COOL!!!! XD  
  
Navi: Hey look! There's music coming out of this big white screen!   
  
Link: Cool! Lemme see!  
  
Navi: There are words on this TV screen! *_*  
  
Yellow: *pushes Link and Navi aside, saves and closes the fic* You can't look at that!  
  
Link: Just a peek!   
  
Yellow: NO!  
  
Link: pweeees!!!  
  
Yellow: Nooooo!  
  
Inner-Yellow: Until next time! I gotta figure out how these guys got outta my TV screen!!! Most importantly...how am I writting this if I saved and closed the fic?!?! O_o One of life's many mysteries!


	3. Inside the Great Deku Tree

Yellow: We last found our hero going inside the Great Deku Tree.....I will be narrating because our Narrator has decided to go on a vacation! (O_o that's weird!)  
  
- inside the great deku tree -   
  
Link: Navi look! More of those weird monsters we saw before getting here!  
  
Navi: Alright, Link, let's get 'em! XD  
  
- a few slashes later -   
  
Yellow: Link notices something different about the center of the floor...  
  
Link: Hey, Navi, look at the floor!  
  
Navi: It's a giant spider web! O_o I can see the bottom!   
  
Link: What do you see?  
  
Navi: I see shallow water!  
  
Link: Hey look! A ladder!  
  
Navi: But...The Great deku Tree said to go to the deepest part of the dungeon!  
  
Link: And well do that by jumping from the highest part of the dungeon! ;)  
  
Navi: That actually makes sense!  
  
Yellow: and so they climb up the ladder and across the "floor" He saw that the walls were sticky and climable and decided to climb them! He got to the top, and went through many treasure chests! Out of all the item he got, he got Deku sticks, Deku seeds, a slingshot and money! He was fighting a monster that stuck itself inside the ground to protect itself! Link defeated him and it said -   
  
Monster: please don't hurt me!  
  
Link and Navi look at each other and say in unison: Hurt him!  
  
Monster: >.; no wait! ._. I have information!  
  
Link: what kind of information? O.o  
  
Monster: 2 1 3! Remember that order! At the deepest part of the dungeon, there will be a room with three monsters just like me! Kill them in that order, and you can pass to the boss bad guy!  
  
Link: *looks at Navi with disbelief*  
  
Navi: I think he's telling the truth..but if he isn't....well, we'll come back up here and hurt him! ^_~  
  
Link: :)  
  
Yellow: so on they go and finally.....they reach the highest part of the dungeon, with a giant gap in the center of the room looking down!  
  
Link: *whispering to Navi* this Narrator is boring! ¬.¬  
  
Navi: *whispering back* Yea, I know!  
  
Yellow: *mad* i heard that! >_  
  
Link and Navi: o.o; *gulp* ON WITH THE FIC! >.;  
  
Yellow: *happy all of a sudden* :D ok!  
  
Link: *whispering to Navi, and totally scared* I think she's bipolar! o.o  
  
Yellow: O_o *hovering over them* what are you two talking about? *twitch*  
  
Link: nothing! XO i'm gonna jump now!!!!   
  
- down down down down -   
  
SF dude: ssssshrip!  
  
Link: we went through the spider web! :D  
  
Navi: shrip? O_o  
  
SF Dude: BOOM!  
  
Link: O_O what exploded?!?! *he finally reached the floor*  
  
SF Dude: the boom was for when you hit the ground!  
  
Link: since when does the sound of someone falling and hitting the ground sound like shrip and boom?  
  
Navi: Yea! You're a really bad SF Dude!  
  
Yellow: go to Sound effects school!  
  
Link: let's get on with this! I see another spider web! This one goes down too! But there's no where to jump from!  
  
Navi: *looks at a suspicious torch burning on the other side of the room* Or...you could just burn it!  
  
Link: *looks at Navi* uhhh....yea! We could do that too!  
  
Yellow: cool! I've never burned anything before!  
  
Link: Well, technically, you're not burning anything! I am! ¬_¬  
  
Yellow: oh poo! -_-'  
  
- after many severe burns taken to a poor defensless spider web -   
  
Link: Hey....O_o I see three of those weird monsters that hide underground!  
  
Navi: where?   
  
Link: over there! Let's go over there and block all their spit ball attacks like we did with the first one!   
  
Navi: XD YEAAAAA!  
  
Yellow: soooo.....Link hits the dudes in the order the first dude told them! 2 1 3! After pleading for their lives, they gave Link vallubal information about the boss bad guy...who's actually a bad woman.....well, not really a person but....>. you know what I mean!  
  
Link: How precise! The dudes! -_-'  
  
Yellow: ^_^; well...he he he.....surf's up dude!  
  
Link and Navi: -_-' whatever!   
  
Yellow: When Link opens the door to the boss, at first he finds nothing! But then...suddenly these ugly moth-like monsters attack Link and is forced to put his sheild up! From the roof of the room, he sees a giant bug-like monster!   
  
Navi: Look at it's eye! It's yellow....  
  
Yellow: *evil glare*  
  
Navi: -ish orange!!!!  
  
Link: It looks creepy!  
  
Link and Navi: O_O  
  
Yellow: what's wrong?  
  
Link: *freaked out* it looking at us...and it's eye just turned red!  
  
Yellow: THIS IS THE OPORTUNITY TO ATTACK!!!! USE YOUR SLINGSHOT!!!!  
  
Navi:" I'll distract the weird things! you hit it!  
  
Link: *takes out his slingshot and hits the weird boss right smack in the middle of the eye, takes out his sword and starts slashing the big ugly bug-like thing!* HA HA HA! I got you know...you...you...THING!!  
  
- after Link repeats this attack twice the monster is finally dead and there are "hearts" and deku seeds on the floor, and a shinning spot on the floor -   
  
Link: let's collect the stuff and then find out what the weird shinning spot is!  
  
Yellow: Link collects the stuff and goes to see what the shinning spot does! The spot gives him a Peice of the Heart and with a flash of light....we're suddenly in front of the Great Deku Tree!  
  
Great Deku Tree: Link, thou has done well! You have freed me from the monster but alas...the poison has spread too far, even before you had gotten here! Do not worry, it is for the best! I have this gift for you! *hands him a green stone*  
  
Link: What is this? *looking at it suspiciously*  
  
Great Deku Tree: That stone is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest! I have guarded it my whole life, waiting for the hero of time to come and save us from a certain evil!  
  
Link: So why are you giving this to me? I'm no hero!  
  
Great Deku Tree: you may not think so, but i know that you have hylian blood running through your veins! Before I leave and turn ugly and grey, I'm going to tell you this story of how Hyrule was created!  
  
-- The Creation of Hyrule -- >>  
  
Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage.  
  
Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law.  
  
These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce.  
  
The Triforce was sealed in the Sacred Realm connected to Hyrule. The legend also say that whoever holds the Triforce, can make their wishes come true, but only if he has the perfect balance between the three forces, Power, Wisdom and Courage. If someone whitout the right balance lays his/hers hand on the Triforce, it will split, into three pieces. The one touching the Triforce, will hold the force that he/she most belive in. The two other parts will be given to persons chosen by destiny to carry the Triforce-part that they represents. The persons who carry the Triforce or a of it will be recognized by the Triforce symbol on their hands.  
  
-- The End -- >>  
  
Great Deku Tree: Quickly, Link! You must take that spiritual stone to Princess Zelda in the Hyrule Castle! Link, you are..........our.........last......hhhhhhhope.........  
  
- tears fall for the beloved Deku Tree, who loved all the children in the Kokiri Forest -   
  
Narrator: Nooo! Great Deku Tree! I loveded you! I loveded you!!!!!  
  
Link: wha-? What did you come from?!?!  
  
Narrator: I heard you finished the dungeon, so I hurried back from my vacation! :)  
  
Link: errrr......right!  
  
Narrator: so, now what do you have to do? Does it include any more danger? o.o  
  
Link: 'fraid so! Now...off to Hyrule Castle to take this stone to the Princess Zelda!   
  
Navi: *flying exitedly around Link* YAY! Let's go!!!!  
  
Narrator: Link and Navi both...start to leave the Kokiri Forest valiently, saying goodbye to everyone with a fond hug or hand shake......except for Mido! They juat glared at each other! When on the bridge to go from Kokiri Forest to Hyrule field, they met up with Saria! (Oooooo! Saria!!)  
  
Saria: *holding something in her hands* Link, I want you to have this, because I'm gonna miss you! *hands him her ocarina*  
  
Link: huh? Why are you giving me your ocarina? You made it!  
  
Saria: Because I don't want you to forget me!   
  
Link: *giving her his best smile* I won't! *fondly takes the ocarina and puts it in his sachel, and waves good-bye*  
  
  


Author's Note - 

  
  
Yellow: O_o will there be a romance between Saria and Link? Who is this Zelda character? Find out in the -   
  
Link: *interupts Yellow* everyone knows who Zelda is! Especially those who have played the game!  
  
Yelow: Well.....when I first played the game, since you were the main character...I thought YOU were Zelda!  
  
Link: ME?!?!? Puh-leaze! I'm not a girl!   
  
Yellow: what?!?! I was like 5 years old!  
  
Link: that explains it! *nodds*  
  
Yellow: humph!  
  
Link: sooooo......what IS that thing on your computer anyway?  
  
Yellow: the fanfic! DUH!  
  
Link: theeeen...if you're writing the fic....how is it that I'M here?  
  
Yellow: you said last time that you came outta my TV screen! Both you AND Navi!  
  
Link: Yea! That's true! I wasn't bluffing!  
  
Yellow: SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
Link: huh? O_o  
  
Yellow: DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE HAVING AN ADULT ZELDA PIC IS?!?!?  
  
Link: uhhh......*confused*  
  
Yellow: I AM SOOO TOTALLY SAVING THIS ON TO MY COMPUTER!!!!  
  
Link: *really confused* right! I'm gonna go over here...where your gamecube is connected...and play one of your games!  
  
Yellow: :D WEEEE I FINALLY GOT IT!!!  
  
Link: Huh? Where's Navi?  
  
- find out what happens next with Link in the fic and, find out what happened to Navi in the author's note next time on The Hylian Hero ! - 


	4. Hyrule and the Identity of Fairy Boy!

Narrator: Our hero got out of the Great Deku Tree unharmed....well.....sorta....actually, I'm not 100% sure! ( -_-' )  
  
Yellow: ¬.¬ you suck!  
  
Narrator: *weep* I know!!!!  
  
Yellow: -_-' anyway, Last time, Link met up with Saria on the bridge to go to Hyrule Field, and Saria gave him something!  
  
Link: *annoyed* she gave me her ocarina, now will you two shut up already!  
  
Narrator and Yellow: *sulk in humiliation*  
  
Navi: O_o there's a big owl over there!  
  
Link: I wonder what he's doing? Hey mister owl!!!  
  
Owl: Aaaah! You must be Link!  
  
Link: O_o how did you know my name?  
  
Owl: Welcome to Hyrule Field! Across is the Hyrule Castle!  
  
Link: But, how did you know what my name was?  
  
Owl: Careful! When the sun goes down, feinds will come up from the ground and will start atacking you at will...  
  
Link: at will? Since when did someone command feinds?  
  
Owl: The river leads to Zora's domain. After Zora's domain is the Kakariko Village. In front of Kakariko Village, is the Lon Lon Ranch!  
  
Link: That's nice! Don't you have a map for me or something?  
  
Owl: Your map in on the lower right ha-  
  
Link: *interupts Owl* Save it for Nintendo! -_-'  
  
Owl: Would you like me to repeat what I just finished saying?  
  
Narrator: *gives Owl a psykotic look* of course not, you over grown bird! It's gonna be night time soon, and those feinds will come after you!!!!  
  
Yellow-sensei: *hold finger in the air* And when night fall comes, those feinds will keep coming until daybreak!  
  
Link, Navi and Narrator: O_o  
  
Link: *running as far away from Owl, and as fast as he can to the Hyrule Castle Gates.  
  
Navi: wait up, Link!  
  
- Night fall has come....is it out hero's doom, or will he find out something -   
  
Link: *looks at a near by river suspiciously* Hmm..... *looks around him suspiciously*   
  
Navi: What's up? Why did you stop? We're in like in front of the gates, plus the sun is almost gone!!!!  
  
Link: I have an idea! *runs to a nearby river*  
  
Navi: *flies after him* Link! The sun is...  
  
Narrator: *who's also scared* Link and Navi stare horrifingly at the sun......it's....  
  
Link: Gone!  
  
Navi: Link, look out! FEINDS!!!!  
  
Narrator: *crying to himself* Link is being attacked by the weird things!!!! There are three of them!!! They just keep slashing their claws at Link....It's too much to bear!!! I CAN'T WATCH!!!  
  
Link: *splashes into the water, taking the three feinds with him* *blink* They're....  
  
Navi: YAAAAY! LINK YOU DID IT!!!!!!!! THEY'RE....eh he he he!!!! ^_^;  
  
Link and Navi: O_o MORE OF THEM?!?!!??!  
  
Link: quickly! Into the water!!!   
  
Narator: >. I can't look!!! I can't look!!!! I can hearb him in pain....oh Link!!! OOOOH LIIIII...  
  
Link: *interrupts the narrator* Dude! It's daybreak!  
  
Narrator: *blink* huh? O_o *looks directly into the sun* O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! MY EEEEYES!!!!! IIIIIIIT BUUUUUUUUUURNS!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!! *twitches*  
  
Link: *dahses for the gate of Hyrule Castle* ...  
  
Navi: *sweat drop* what are you doing? Why are you just standing there?  
  
Link: umm....I dunno!  
  
Navi: Umm....right! Let's just go in!  
  
Link: Right! *steps through the gates and stands in the midle of Hyrule Market*  
  
Narrator: Some lady walks up to Link...aaand  
  
Lady: *freaked out* who said that?!?! O_o  
  
Narrator: I did!  
  
Lady: what?!?! Where?!?!?  
  
Narrator: Im the narrator you nimrod!  
  
Link and Navi: *chuckle chuckle*  
  
Lady: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! O_o IT'S THE DIEMBODIED VOICE OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: huh? ¬.¬  
  
Lady: *throws whatever she's holding in the air and runs for her life out of the market place*  
  
Link: I think it would be best if you shut up from now on, got it?  
  
Narrator: (damn!)  
  
Girl: Hi there!  
  
Link: Hi!  
  
Girl: You must be new here! I'm Malon!  
  
Link: I'm Link! Yea I am!  
  
Navi: (this is getting too formal....¬.¬ and she's getting too cozy with Link!!!)  
  
Malon: Are you here to see the Princess Zelda?  
  
Link: Uhhh....  
  
Navi: *interrupting Link* Don't tell her! I don't trust her!!!  
  
Link: *sigh*   
  
Malon: tee hee! You're a fairy boy!! ^_^ My dad went over there to deliver some milk, but he hasn't come back yet! He must have fallen asleep! *bows and leaves*  
  
Navi: *blink* Well.....that was....¬.¬ rude!  
  
Link: whatever! *starts walking toward a couple that's dancing*  
  
Dude: Oh, You're even more bautiful that the Princess Zelda!  
  
Dudette: You're more handsome than the King of Hyrule!  
  
Dude: *glares at Link* Looks like we're being watched, my darling!  
  
Dudette: *also glares at Link* Yes! How rude!  
  
Link: *blink blink* *walks away towards the women at a stall*  
  
Lady #1: Yea! Gimme 'bout two bags 'o those!  
  
Lady #2: What do you mean, 30 rupees! That's waaaay too expensive!  
  
Lady #3: Outta ma way!  
  
Link: *blink blink* *walks away towards some guards*  
  
Guard #1: Hey, kid! It's best not to wander around here at night!  
  
Guard #2: Yea! This placegets infested with dogs!  
  
Link: *blink blink* *walks away towards the castle*  
  
Guard #1: What a strange kid!  
  
Guard #2: Yea! Was that a fairy following him?  
  
Narrator: now can I talk?  
  
Link: Yea sure!  
  
Narrator: Link end up in front of the castle gates!  
  
Link: Hey, look! It's Malon!  
  
Malon: Oh! Fairy boy!  
  
Link: (It's Link! >_   
Malon: waiting for my dad! Heeey! I have an idea!  
  
Link: O_o  
  
Malon: Climb up those vines, and make your way careully to the castle! Don't take the main raod! Too many guards! That way, you'll meet the Princess, and you can tell my dad to come home!!!  
  
Link: ....ok!  
  
Malon: great! Here's an egg!  
  
Link: What for?  
  
Malon: Cuz, I feel like it!  
  
Link: uhh..ok!  
  
Navi: *after Malon leaves* What type of girl gives a guy an egg?!?!?  
  
Link: A short one?  
  
Navi: true!  
  
Link: Alright then! Let's go climb up those vines! :D  
  
  


Author's Note - 

  
  
Yellow: Well.....I have confirmed something!  
  
Link: Wassat? You know where Navi is?  
  
Yellow: Of course I do! But first my conclusion!  
  
Link: O_o (this better be important!)  
  
Yellow: Chocolate donkeys have taken over the world!  
  
Link: ....-_-'  
  
Yellow: and...those Chocolate Donkeys have Navi captive!  
  
Link: ...Right! (the next thing she's gonna say is that she held one captive but it melted! -_-')  
  
Yellow: You know, I held one captive once! But it melted!  
  
Link: ._.  
  
Yellow: Sooo....^_^ I made hot chocolate!!!  
  
Link: eh?  
  
*the sound of flushing toilets is heard in the background*  
  
Link and Yellow: O_o  
  
Navi: Geeze! I had some serious constipation there!  
  
Link: *blink blink blink*  
  
Yellow: O_o Since when did fairies go to the bathroom? And if they've always done so...how do they fit in the toilet?  
  
Navi: Umm....we fly?  
  
Yellow: right! Well....Umm..hope ya'll have had fun readin' ma fic! Umm...thanks for the reviews! Thanks kakashiLvr for putting presure on me to do this chapter..I've been kinda lazy lately!  
  
Link: Really? You don't say!  
  
Yellow: *wacks Link on the head with her math book* Anyway, Hope you've all likes The Hylian Hero! Thanks and until next time!!!


	5. Princess Zelda Revealed

Yellow: WOOOHOOOOO!!!!! chapter 5!!! nice! I sincerely never thought I would make it this far! I thank everyone for reviewing! I wuv you all!!!!!! (ok, that's an exageration but seriuosly, thanks guys! You guys are ego builders! ;)  
  
Narrator: Our...*looks down at Link* _hero_ was last seen climbing up some vines, and some short girl named Malon gave him an egg!  
  
Navi: She's weird!  
  
Narrator: You don't say! I don't think there are ANY normal people in this fic!  
  
Mysteriuos voice from somewhere: I'm normal! :D  
  
Narrator: -_-' no you're not!  
  
Mysterious yelling voice from somewhere: YES I AAAAAM!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: You people scare me! O_o *finally gets to the top of the vines and looks around*  
  
Navi: What cha lookin' at, Link?  
  
Link: How did Malon know not to take the main road?  
  
Navi: >. That's all I hear from you!!! Malon, this! Malon, that!!! Malon, Malon , Malon!!!! What's so great about her anyway?!?!?  
  
Link: I dunno! But, that egg she gave me is kinda warm!  
  
Navi: O_o (yuck!!!)  
  
Link: Anyway, look! There are guards EVERYWHERE!!!!  
  
Navi: Well.....there's one right in front of us....yet...*confused and scared* He doesn't seem to notice us!  
  
Link: I think....I think these guards can only see a few feet infront of them!  
  
Narrator: -_-' Well, that sucks! Now the only thing you have to do is zig zag around them, and on to that ledge over ther near some weird moat and jump in the moat! I'm guessing that from there you'd find some old man sleeping! -_-'  
  
Link: *waaaaaaay over where the old man is on the other side of the castle gate* HEEEY!!! OVER HERE!!!! *to Navi* he's slow!  
  
Navi: He's the one that "narrated"  
  
Link: So? *pokes Old Man with a stick*  
  
Old Man: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!! (Inner-Old Man: Hey kid! stop poking me with a stick!!!)  
  
Navi: o_o is he dead?  
  
Link: Course not! He's breathin' ain't he? :o  
  
Navi: *picks up a smaller stick from the floor and joins Link in the poking of the Old Man*  
  
Link: heeeey! Duuuude!  
  
Old Man: *snort snort* Whaaaaa *snort snort* *looks at Link sleepily*  
  
Link: hey dude! Are you...  
  
Old Man: *falls back to sleep*  
  
Link and Navi: -_-' *pissed off*  
  
Narrator: Link, haven't you felt anything in your pouch lately?  
  
Link: uhhh....I.....dunno! O_o Why?  
  
Narrator: (urge to kill, rising) Just check you're pouch!  
  
Link: *opens a mysterious pouch and out hops a chicken* O_o  
  
Chicken: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACWUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: (chickens are annoying! O_o) O_o  
  
Chicken: *flys away* (finally! God, I though I'd suffocate in that stupid pouch!!! x_x)  
  
Old Man: O_O WHA ...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *looks at Link...this time wide awake* Who'er you?  
  
Link: I'm...  
  
Old Man: *interupts Link* You some kind of Fairy Boy? O_o  
  
Link: (*weep*) err....yea! I'm Fairy Boy! (-_-' stupid old man!) You Malon's dad?  
  
Old Man: Yep! *nodds head*  
  
Link: *joins in the nodding*  
  
Navi: *flyes up and down to show that she's nodding too*  
  
Narrator: *nodds his invisible head*  
  
Yellow: *joins in the nodding of the heads*  
  
Link: *keeps on nodding*  
  
Old Man: *glares at Link, but keeps on nodding*  
  
Navi: *getting tired of flying up and down so she rests by Link's feet*  
  
Narrator: *just looks at everyone*  
  
Yellow: *Doesn't understand why Link and the Old Man are still nodding*   
  
Narrator: *whispers to Yellow* I think they're having a nodding contest! -_-'  
  
Yellow: wassat? O_o  
  
Narrator: You nodd till you die!  
  
Yellow: Really?  
  
Narrator: yep!  
  
Yellow: Soo....uhh...how long do you think they'll be at it?  
  
Narrator: until you say so *nodds*  
  
Yellow: *slaps the narrator* Don't nodd! *evil glare*  
  
Narrayor: sorry!  
  
Navi: -_- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz!!  
  
Link and Old Man: *nodd*  
  
Yellow: (bored! bored! getting bored, very bored!!)  
  
- five hours later -   
  
Narrator: .....Don't you think you should stop them now?   
  
Yellow: *she was sleeping* huh? wha-? Oh! oh, yea!  
  
Link and Old Man: *their chins are held in the sky by some mysterious force*  
  
Link: (gee, my chin shure does hurt!) Soo..Malon says to go home!  
  
Old Man: Really? What time is it?  
  
Link: I dunno! noon?  
  
Old Man: ...I'll pretend the time yuhave is acurate! Well..see ya! *runs at the pseed of light to his beloved daughter*  
  
Link: *blink* (All, I saw was a puff of smoke! O_o)  
  
Navi: Finally!!!   
  
Narrator: look! There's a small opening there! If ya jump..  
  
Link: Hey! you're a slow narrator! *already in front of the opening*  
  
Narrator: -_-'  
  
Link: *crawls through the opening to some courtyards...and passes all the guards there with his super stealth ability*  
  
Navi: (Link has super stealth ability?)  
  
Yellow: (well, he did...until he meets Zelda! ;)  
  
Narrator: Heeeeeeeeey.....look over there!  
  
Link: *looks to his left and right* Hey those windows have pictures of Mario and Princess Peach in 'em! :D I think I wanna use my singshot and stoot 'em! :D  
  
Navi: Ok! :D  
  
Link: *shoots the windows and out pop twenty rupees*  
  
Girl Looking Thorugh Some Window: *looks through some window*  
  
Link: Hey! Who are you?  
  
Girl Looking Thorugh Some Window: *turns around and stares at Link* You're......you're.....  
  
Link: *walks up to Zelda, and stares at her*  
  
Narrator: Yes my friends....sparks fly between Link and Zelda, and they fall into a pasionate kiss of love! (XD I have soo wanted to say that this whol fic!)  
  
Link: O_O *blushes at what the narrator just said* (I really hope she didn't hear that! >_   
Girl Looking Thorugh Some Window: *blushes* Umm...You're _him_  
  
Link:*blink* huh? him?  
  
Girl Looking Thorugh Some Window: The one in my dream! *smiles and gets closer to Link*  
  
Link: *backs away blushing* Dream? what dream!  
  
Narrator: (geeze, when are you going tokiss him already!! -_-')  
  
Girl Looking Thorugh Some Window: I am the Princess Zelda! You are...*gets so close to Link that she's holsing his hands now* You are Link!  
  
Navi: *jealous of Zelda for being so close to Link* :(  
  
Zelda: I've been waiting for you,...*gulps* Link! *kisses Link's cheek*  
  
Narrator: (On the cheek?!?! That's it?!?! Stupid teens!)  
  
Navi: O_O (she kissed him?!?!?)  
  
  


Author's Note

  
  
Yellow: ¬_¬ Soo..what do ya think? (For those of you who have a problem with a pairing of Link and Zelda...GO AWAY! I AM A LINK X ZELDA FAN!!!)  
  
Link: Who are you talking to? O_o  
  
Navi: I'm a fan of Link X Navi pairing! -_-'  
  
Zelda: I kinda thought so by the way you acted when I kissed Link's cheek! *feels giddy because she kissed Link's cheek*  
  
Yellow: ¬.¬ I dunno what's so cool about a kiss on the cheek! I do that all the time! It's like a custom here in P.R.!   
  
Link: *put hand on his cheek* Well...I'm not used to it! (*drool*)  
  
Yellow: Ok....my characters are scaring me now! -_-' (I had forgotten about that not being a custome thing...oh well, whatever!) See ya'll on Chapter 6!!!


	6. The Useless Song?

Yellow: Wow. That took a really long time. I'm terribly sorry. I had a bad "rest of the year"! It stunk on ice! shakes school's foundation (STUPID SCHOOOOOL!!!! >.   
Narrator: Ah, yes! Welcome back, ma'am! Hugs Yellow I missed you!!!! starts to cry  
  
Yelow: Oo ..... I missed you too! hugs back  
  
Narrator: Well, last time, Zelda kissed Link....listens to audience go "awww!" What? glares at audience It was only a peck on the cheek!!! (dumb crowd! Pfft! That's nothing!)  
  
Link: OO blushes and put hand on his cheek uummmmm....faints   
  
Navi: AAACK!! glares at Zelda what did you do to him?? ....   
  
Zelda: blushes I didn't  
  
Navi: screaming ferociuosly YOU KILLED HIM!!!!! gasps for air HOW COULD YOU?!???!  
  
Zelda: I didn't mean to....I didn't.... starts to cry  
  
Narrator: Look what you did! You made her cry!  
  
Navi: Oo .... well.... >.   
Link: sits up all of a sudden ummm..... what was I suposed to do again?  
  
Zelda: LINK!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!! glomps Link and falls down  
  
Link: .... oo .....can't breathe....  
  
Narrator: .... (man, these people are really dumb sometimes!) and so, after many meaningless and pointless arguments, the gang finally earns their truce, and starts a conversation ....without arguments (hopefully!)  
  
Navi: Ok, so we're here, now what?  
  
Zelda: Come look in this window with me. You see the King of Hyrule, and a man with a red mohawk and a giant gem on his forehead, walking up to my dad? I feel an evil precense from that man!  
  
Link: Oo Hey, I know that guy! I had a dream with him in it once!  
  
- eveyrone stares at Link - : Oo;  
  
Link: what? ..;  
  
Zelda: umm.... anyway eyeing Link suspiciously umm...he's an evil man, sooo you need to get the 3 sacred spiritual stones to defeat him!  
  
Link: How do you know I have to defeat him! Oo  
  
Zelda: ..umm.....(think up a good excuse) I just do! The first one is in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Link: Hey, the Great Deku Tree gave me one. This one! reaches inside his "knapsac" and pulls out the Spiritual Stone of the Forest to show to Zelda See! :)  
  
Zelda: :D Great!!! Now you've only got 2 left! >   
Link: Yea, yea! I heard! Temple of Doom! I got it! ;)  
  
Zelda: Oo  
  
Navi: Can we go already? This is getting really boring! --'  
  
Link: Right, right! XD OFF TO MT. TIME!!!   
  
Zelda: Oo;  
  
Narrator: trying to keep from laughing Well....our _**hero**_ is off to.....Pffft! ..... >.   
Impa: Hello, Link. I'm here to magically transport you to Kakariko Vilage!  
  
Link: Finally. Now I don't have to walk outside and have to face those weird monsters again! Those things got really annoying!   
  
Impa: Yea, I know --  
  
Link: continues to talk You know, they woulnd't _die_! I mean, what's up with that??? Why do all the bad guys have something against the hero! What does the hero do to deserve it?  
  
Impa: .... >> .....   
Link: I mean, the _herp_ never asked to save the world! So can't the bad guys just cut the hero some slak! I'm new to this!!  
  
Impa: getting irritated >.   
Navi: Don't talk to link that way!!!   
v Impa: glares at Navi  
  
Navi: Oo; .... Yea Link! Can't you just be quiet for a sec?  
  
Impa: I'm going to teach you Zelda's Lulaby!  
  
Link: Why? I'm not gonna be singing her to sleep anytime soon!  
  
Navi: freaked out and thinking naughty things (>.   
Impa: Because, it's helpful!  
  
Narrator: Well, that's dumb! We don't need a song to save the world!  
  
Impa: The game _IS_ titles "The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time" Please. I know what I'm doing!   
  
Narrator: ¬.¬ (I see dumb people, ..... they're everywhere!They walk around like everyone else! They don't even _KNOW_ that they're dumb!) Impa teaches some usless song to Link, and magically transports him to the Kakariko Village! starts laughing again And off our hero goes....Pfft! To Mt. Time! .... XD falls down due to laugter  
  


Author's Note - 

  
  
Yellow: walks in Oo; stares at Link and Zelda and Navi What are you three doing?  
  
Link: Oo; starts to Fiddle around with Yellow's computer  
  
Navi: mutters to Link Hurry up and upload it!!!   
  
Zelda: quickly gets up and grabs Yellow It's a great day outside, please! Bask in the sun some more, while we do something for you!!!  
  
Yellow: is being pushed by someone shorter than her --' pushes Zelda back What are you doing?  
  
Link: looks at Navi Navi?  
  
Navi: looks at Zelda Zelda?  
  
Zelda: looks at Link Link?  
  
Navi: looks at Link Link?  
  
Link: looks at Zelda Zelda?  
  
Zelda: looks at Navi Navi?  
  
Yellow: :D Yellow!!!  
  
Link, Zelda, and Navi: Oo; ..... :)  
  
Yellow: So what were you doing?  
  
Link: Well, since you were so depressed during the year, we decided to finally write the 6th chapter of the fic ourselves! looks at floor That's why you slept so well last night! We just finished it!  
  
Yellow: Wow! No wonder I feel so good! I haven't slept for a whole year practically! Thank you guys! This'll make Linda of Lorule happy. waves to Linda of Lorule Hope ya like it! And hope KakashiLvr does too!   



End file.
